Insecure Foundations
by redgrrl
Summary: His heart was broken unlike no other, but what could Sakura Kinomoto do, but continue on with her job as his consultant? Like they say, it was the classic story of when a man falls in love with his therapist. SS ET


Summary: His heart was broken unlike no other, but what could Sakura Kinomoto do, but continue on with her job as his consultant? Like they say, it was the classic story of when a man falls in love with his therapist.

Enjoy

Insecure Foundations

Sakura Kinomoto frowned as she heard her clock click once more. It was one o'clock, and her latest patient was almost twenty minutes late already. She remembered his quivering voice on the phone, begging for Sakura to see him today at one. He wouldn't state his name, only saying before the goodbyes that she would recognise him. Sakura doubted it, and the man on the other end of the phone noticed it.

The phone rang once…twice, and Sakura picked it up, "Hello? Kinomoto Sakura speaking."

The voice on the other end was the warming, deep but noticeably broken, "Sakura-chan…it's me…"

Sakura's eyebrows rose, and she replied calmly, "Ah yes, you're the man from yesterday. You're already twenty minutes late…all my other patients times will have to be…" _What the…why is he calling me Sakura-chan? _

"Listen to me, Sakura. Can you please come to the park?"

_Why should I. _

Sakura sighed, and she said, "If you must, sir. I'll be there in five to ten minutes. Penguin Park, correct?"

And the man on the other end hung up. Sakura sighed. What had she got herself into this time?

The park was only a hundred or so metres away, and with each step, Sakura felt a longing to run back and be in her comfortable chair in her office. No chance of that, seeing her patient could sue her for lying and wasting his money. Penguin Park, Sakura thought, was the place where Sakura spent most of her childhood time, playing with her best friends.

Tomoyo Daidouji was one of them. Sakura grew up with her, and confided with her with everything. But she was the owner of Piffle Princess, a fashion designing store, and could no longer spare any time with Sakura. Tomoyo had an uncanning way to smooth Sakura's nerves whenever she started panicking.

"Don't worry," she would say to Sakura, "Life is full of surprises!"

Eriol Hiiragizawa was another that Sakura could trust with her life. He came from England in grade seven, and immediately became friends with Sakura and Tomoyo. He was a perfect gentleman, and no one ever saw him getting violent, unless they hurt Tomoyo-chan or Sakura herself. He had left Sakura in the end as well. He left Tomoyo. Left Tomoeda.

On instinct, as Sakura entered the park, she walked towards the swings. Memories flooded within her, as she remembered the amber eyed teenager that used to push her on the swings.

_Syaoran…_

She sat on one of the swings, and began thinking. She had no idea what her patient looked like, so she could only hope that her patient would find herself. They could have told her their name. It wouldn't hurt them to.

Suddenly, Sakura felt tow hands on her back, and she was up in the air. Sakura was lost. This feeling of being pushed into the air long left her when she started university, and each of her friends left her, one by one.

Sakura started laughing, as she was continued to be pushed on the swings.

This all seemed so familiar…

"I knew you'll come."

Sakura froze instantly, and she jumped off the swing midair. She gulped, and she turned around. So her patient was here after all. Well, she might as well see to what this mystery patient looked like… Tomoyo-chan always said life was full of surprises.

Sakura spun around, and she held out her hand, "Please to meet you! My name's Kinomoto Sakura!"

She gave the stranger her best smile, and her patient's facial features came flooding to her.

Amber eyes. Chestnut hair and a smirk that was forever present on his face.

All blood drained from Sakura's face, and she took a step back.

It _couldn't _be.

It just couldn't be the same boy that promised to be forever by Sakura's side…but left her right at the last minute, when she needed his help the most.

This was NOT the same boy that always smirked at her.

It wasn't…it just wasn't…

This just _couldn't be Li Syaoran. _

…

The woman with long shiny silver hair stood on her tiptoes as she nervously called her best friend…well, her best friend whom she hadn't called in about four years. She bit her lip. She had to tell the full story before he told Sakura and made false accusations on her.

Just because she broke up with him.

And he's probably going to spill everything to Sakura, his best childhood friend, HIS side of the story.

And the guess what? She'll be the one at fault!

One ring. Two rings.

"Come on Sakura, pick up already!"

To her dismay, it was her secretary that picked up, "Hello? Kinomoto-san is unable to take your call right now. Would you like to leave a message or your number…?"

"Tell her…the INSTANT she steps into her office, that Tomoyo Daidouji rang her, okay?" Tomoyo replied, frustrated.

She slammed the phone down, and she leaned against the wall.

What was going to happen?

What had she…done?

…

"Do I…do I know you?" Sakura's voice shook as each word bounced off her tongue.

She felt her face paling by the second as she felt the man in front of her stare straight at her. Sakura winced uncomfortably, but decided to put on a brave face, "Are you the man who called at my agency yesterday? Please, would you like to have a chat in my office…?"

The man stared at Sakura, and he gulped, "You…" another gulp, "Kinomoto-san, yes I would like to continue on with my session…but not in your office. _Here_."

Sakura shook her head slightly, and she pointed towards the swings yet again, "shall we start…right here?"

The amber eyed man looked at Sakura intently, and he smiled grimly, "Thank you…" and he looked over to the penguin slide, "I'm not sure if you have any reminisce as to me or my personality."

Sakura felt her heart stop beating. For anything, she willed for the man to not be Li Syaoran. But how could she know? The last time Sakura even got a glance of Li Syaoran was uncountable…but the only distinct memory Sakura had of Syaoran, was his fierce amber eyes.

The world seemed to pause around them, as Li Syaoran whispered, "Sakura, my name is Li Xiao-Lang."

…

This was lightly based upon a story my really good friend made up. Dedicating this story to them XD

I'll be back in a week with an update, since this is my term break. XD Please review…its awesome inspiration.


End file.
